HAPPY BIRTHDAY IBIKI!
by livesinshadows19
Summary: Summary is on the inside along with an explanation as to why i havent updated. rated T for slight language.


**HEY EVERYBODY! I know its been a while since I've updated **_**KBM **_**or **_**STTS**_**, but I have been busy! I've had school stuff, graduation, girlfriend/mother troubles (they basically hate each other), and I got a job today! so, I will be trying to update the stories soon, it just may be a while. especially since my laptop died because of my dead beat dad being a cheap ass.**

**ANYWAY, onto the summary. I don't know when Ibiki's birthday is, so for the sake of the story I'm making it the date that this story is published (not counting the year for obvious reasons). The story takes place during the one month reprieve for the chunin exams. Naruto, angry for being made a fool of by Ibiki, plots his revenge. I hope you all enjoy it and find it amusing!**

**Onto the story!**

Ibiki woke up in his apartment and stretched, sighing as he sat up and popped his back. Bleary eyed, he looked at his calander and clock and let out a surprised grunt. _"Well, I'll be damned. Today is my birthday. I didn't even realize it was getting to that time of year. Oh well, the only person who knows when my birthday is are my late teammates and Hokage-sama, so I don't have to worry about Anko and her...surprises..."_

Yawning slightly, the scarred jonin got up and went about his morning rituals before getting dressed and leaving his home, locking it with a chakra seal that you have to be keyed into to be able to get in. Seeing how nice and cool the weather was today, he decided to walk to the I&T Headquarters instead of using the _Shunshin_ or jumping across the rooftops. Smelling something delicious, Ibiki stopped and looked around for the source of the smell and saw a ramen stand with a sign that read Ichiraku Ramen, _'The best ramen in Hi no Kuni!' -Yondaime Hokage/Red Death of Konoha._

Chuckling, Ibiki went into the stand and sat on the stool as an old man wearing a chef uniform turned towards him with a smile.

"Good morning shinobi-san, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! My name is Teuchi, owner of this modest establishment. Now what can I get you?" asked the every happy ramen chef, making the jonin chuckle lightly and look at the menu.

"Hmm, I do believe that I will have a medium bowl of the miso beef ramen, please. Along with some green tea if it's not too much trouble." said Ibiki as he looked up from the menu.

"Right away, sir!" Teuchi just smiled and nodded and began making his order, Ibiki chuckling lightly as he observes how happy the man is.

Unknown to either men though, a blonde haired, blue eyed, bewhiskered ninja was standing in an alley and glaring at the jonin as he awaited his ramen.

_"There's the teme who made me look like an idiot in front of everyone in the first part of the Chunin Exams! Well, since i took the liberty of looking in your file i know what today is for you Ibiki-teme. This is one birthday you will NEVER forget." _Thought Naruto as he chuckled evilly, quickly running off to his apartment to get his old pranking supplies.

_**~thirty minutes later~**_

Ibiki sighed happily as he walked into his office, not noticing the subtle chakra signature from the vent above his door as he had become too secure in the privacy of his office. Naruto just grinned evilly as he hid his chakra signature, waiting with a camera as Ibiki started looking through the files in his inbox on his desk. "Man, the Yondaime was right, that _is_ the best ramen in HI no Kuni." 

_"Hehehehe, just a little bit longer and I shall have me revenge!"_

As Ibiki looked through the files on his desk, he came across a scroll that had the Sandaime's handwriting on the front. As he began to read the scroll he smiled.

_"Ibiki,_

_"I know today is your birthday and that you don't usually want people to recognize it, but I saw this in a weapons shop a few days ago as I looked for a staff to give to Konohamaru as he has been showing an interest in bojutsu. It's in a stroage seal at the bottom of this scroll. It's a new trenchcoat that has some storage seals on the inside of the cuffs for your kunai or shuriken, along with more pockets that you're current one. I noticed that the one you're wearing has been looking a little beat up so I decided to get this for you._

_"Have a happy birthday,_

_"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage"_

Ibiki smiled as he unfurrled the scroll and started to focus chakra into the seal. "That was awful nice of the Sandaime, I'll have to get him some of that cherry flavored tobacco from Ame that they just came out with in thanks."

As he finished his sentence, instead of a trenchcoat popping out of the seal, a series of small paint balls came out of the seal and hit him in the face, giving him a perfect clown face painted on him. Suddenly, there was a flash as someone laughed and ran away. Looking furious, the head interrogator cleaned his face off befopre running out of his office in search of whoever had done that. Seeing no one, he went back to his desk and looked at the scroll, surprised that the letter was different and much shorter.

_"Hey there Scarface!_

_"After you embarrassed me in the first part of the exams, I decided to get back at you! this is why you never try and get one over on the pranking master of Konoha!"_

Instead of a signature, there was a toad giving the peace sign.

Ibiki growled as he soon figured out who it was, but knew that he had no proof as he had embarrassed a lot of gennin in the first part of the exams. _"Damn you Uzumaki!"_

Unknown to Ibiki, twenty minutes after the picture was taken it was spread out over the entire village.

Ibiki would remember this as the worst birthday every.

Naruto would remember this as one of his best pranks ever.


End file.
